


Dyed In Red

by magnum_yuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, British Slang, Character's Name Spelled as Hanji, Character's Name Spelled as Jaeger, F/M, Gen, Human!Eren, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multiple Personalities, So yeah, Tags Are Hard, Vampire!Hanji, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?, because most vampires are old, because she is a female in this story, i named eren as erin, they speak in british slang, this fic is an experiment, vampire!levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 12:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10697124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnum_yuki/pseuds/magnum_yuki
Summary: Stomping of foot could be heard in the chilly and quiet night. Stairs that led to the second floor of an old castle that stood proudly in the middle of a forest being climbed two at a time as the owner of the appendages cannot wait to reach her destination. Small fire torches that being situated along the wall flickered slightly over her fast pace. As she was nearing the wooden door at the end of the hallway, she knocked hard on it before pushing the door open.“I knew it! My theory is always right!”“What theory are you talking about, Hanji?”“Well…” she took several steps forward, pulled the chair opposite from the other and sit on it. “Remember the theory I made about how vampires will meet their mates?” excited laced in her tone. The male looked at her with indifferent face while nodding his head. “I was right that every vampires will feel a little bit of pain in their chest if they are near their mates!”





	1. The Beginning of Something

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for those who choose to read this amateur story... I am very happy to know that someone read this. Anyway, thanks again!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

_**102 years back....** _

 

 

Stomping of foot could be heard in the chilly and quiet night. Stairs that led to the second floor of an old castle that stood proudly in the middle of a forest being climbed two at a time as the owner of the appendages cannot wait to reach her destination. Small fire torches that being situated along the wall flickered slightly over her fast pace. As she was nearing the wooden door at the end of the hallway, she knocked hard on it before pushing the door open.

“I knew it! My theory is always right!”

That said person said loudly, smiling with her papers that filled with information clutched tightly in her grasp. The other person that already in the room slowly lifted his gazes from looking outside the window and looked at her. “What theory are you talking about, Hanji?” a bored voice resonated in the air. The person sat at his usual chair behind a wooden table with the same hair style, white button shirt with cravat adorned his neck and silver eyes.

“Well…” she took several steps forward, pulled the chair opposite from the other and sit on it. “Remember the theory I made about how vampires will meet their mates?” excited laced in her tone. The male looked at her with indifferent face while nodding his head. “I was right that every vampires will feel a little bit of pain in their chest if they are near their mates!”

“So?”

“So it is an important discovery! A whole new thing that can make us know a lot better about our own biology!” Hanji said loudly while flinging her arms in the air. “I observed 10 different vampires to see if my theory is right and each one of them having that said pain symptom and voila! Later that day, they found them!” she added again, smiling more at her discovery.

“Not only that,” Hanji put or rather forcibly smashed the paper on the table, making it more crumpled, “… there are also several other symptoms! For example, they suddenly have the urge to protect them, wanting to be with them and–“

“And you know all of this from only observed them from a far or what?” he interrupted her.

Hanji sent him a look that said ‘are you kidding me’. “No, Levi. I assured you that I not only observed them but I also asked every one of them what they feel before they meet their mates and after meeting them. I wrote everything on this paper.” She gestured towards the half crumpled papers on Levi’s table. Levi stared at that said paper and stared at his friend in front him.

She encouraged him to read it first to know more about her observation before deem it useful or not. Levi took a hold of it and started to read every words on it. He read and read before stopping halfway, “Hanji, you need to work more on getting your writing to be decent enough for anyone to read it.”

That said women smiled sheepishly, making Levi sighed a little at that. Hanji watched in widen eyes as Levi put down the papers back on the table. Thinking that Levi didn’t want to resume reading her information, she wanted to voice her protest before being stopped by Levi, “It’s making my head dizzy just reading it…” Hanji stayed silent as Levi didn’t quite finish his talk.

“But reading these information of yours and the thing that you told me earlier might be useful in the near future. As you said earlier, Hanji… it’s a whole new thing that can make us know a lot better about our own biology.” Levi said to her. Hanji smiled and laugh loudly. “Oh yesss!!!!” she screamed, “I’ve got Levi’s approval! Yessss!”

“Would you shut up? It’s late already and everyone trying to sleep, shitty glasses.” He hissed at her. Hanji controlled her laugh and said sorry to him. Levi shook his head at her antics. “Okay, enough of that. Your experiment is done and it is successful so you can leave now.” Levi ordered her to go but Hanji remained in her sit. He looked at her, eyes silently ordering her to go but she won’t budged.

“Okay, what do you want now, Hanji?”

Hanji looked serious at the moment. “Actually, there is another thing that I also want to talk about with you.” Levi raised one of his perfect eyebrow, urging her to start telling him what is it that she wants before he freaking snapped in here.

“Does the voice still coming back?”

Levi’s breath stopped for a moment and it went noticed by her. Hanji looked at his face, the face that being casted by shadow, hiding his eyes from her view, making she’s hard to decipher his expression right now. Heavy atmosphere went pregnant in the air as the both of them didn’t talked but only waiting for the other to react first. In this case, Levi reacted first. His lifeless eyes bored onto her, “That voice never stop, Hanji. Never… since the day I killed that Eldery.”

For a moment, his left eye flickered to red. Hanji, seeing this gasped inside. _That voice never stop since he killed that Eldery,_ she repeated back what Levi just said. And the memories of that night slowly filling her mind, cruising her back to the moment where she saw Levi, standing before a limp body, a body that she knew, the body of one of the Eldery that didn’t like Levi being promoted as a leader.

There was too much blood smearing and pooling all over the ground, making her eyes went wide in horror. _“Levi?”_ she called for him but he did not answered it. The other person answered it. She knew that because when Levi turned back to look at her, he had this crazy smile on his face with blood smeared on his face, skin, all over his body and most of all, both of his eyes were _red_.

“Hanji?” hearing her name being called pulled Hanji from her memory of four months ago. She blinked for several times before focusing her gaze onto Levi. She watched her friend intently before standing from the chair. “I will create something for you to control that thing inside of you. I promise you, Levi.” A determined voice boomed in the air.

Levi, quite taken aback by her sudden outburst chuckled at that. “I’ll be waiting then…”

 

 

_**************** _

 

 

“Levi!” Another burst came through his door from the very same person. He spared a glance at her and witnessed how happy she looked. Tears welled in her eyes and he saw she was holding something in a container, “I’ve done it… I’ve done it…” she repeated it back and cried more.

Looking at her state, Levi can only sent a small smile to her. “… You kept your promise then.” Hanji smiled more at that. She wiped the tears that stained her cheeks, “Of fucking course I kept my promise!”

 

 

 

_**Present time.....** _

 

 

A girl walked alongside the streets, a smartphone in her right palm as she talked quite excitedly to the caller, "I told you that I got that new job!" she said and smiled more as the other person from the other line chatting happily while congratulating her. "Well... even though it's only a job at the bookstore, it's still can give us some money." she said and laugh lightly. "Yeah, yeah... I'm on my way now..."

"Be careful, Erin." a girl's voice rang from the other line.

That said girl laugh again, "Yes _mom_.... See you later at home." she ended the call, pocketed back her phone in her jeans pocket and walked at leisure pace. _Today is going to be a good day_ , she thought and marched her way home.

 

 

 

 

_**\--+--++--+----++---+-+----+--+--** _

 

 


	2. A Conversation Between Vampires Or Not...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanji annoyed the shit out of Levi and she got some 'special treatments'. Levi went out to relief some of his tension before he killed someone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter is here! Get ready folks!

_**Present time.....** _

 

 

Tonight was hectic as usual. Cars were moving around the Trost City, people walked and talked, clearly ignoring the view of the night sky. There's no stars beaming happily to show its pure white light. Levi kept thinking, _‘How can there will be any stars in sight when the light pollution keep increasing here?'_ He scoffed and focused his gaze on the streets below. There were so many humans and well, humans if you don't know there's a little of chances of vampires also blend in with the crowd.

Leaning his muscular body against the wall in his office, Levi took out a cigarette, light it up and started to smoke. His office located in one of the tallest building in this city and of course, there was no sound pollution up here and yet he still can hear sound of cars, honking, trains and people talking faintly.

Ah, vampires and their incredible hearing sure made Levi rolled his eyes. Can't he just get a normal hearing so he can fucking enjoyed his peaceful night? _'Oh, you can't because you're a vampire, dumbass.'_ And look, his another self was sure love to mock at him.

He shut that annoying voice from bothering him more and controlled his hearing to its normal hearing state. He brought the cigarette to his lips and took a long drag. He closed his eyes, letting the smoke filled his lungs and calmed his nerves down. A moment passed, he breathed out those sickening smoke and watched it slowly disappear into thin air. He put the cigarette on the ashtray that located on his tablework. His peaceful night sure can help him to relax his body and mind from stress of doing so many damn paper works that were placed neatly and proudly on his tablework.

Paper works?

Yes, paper works. Erwin forced him to do some paper works for the benefits of the vampire race. He said, "Be a good leader and do some paper works, Levi." What the fuck, Erwin? He's a vampire leader not a CEO at some fucking big ass company.

_You know what? Fuck you too, Erwin._

Well, even though he's mad at Erwin, Levi won't let it ruined his peaceful night-

"Leevviiiiii!!~"

_God_ , he sighed. Came the irritating voice that won't stop disturbing him. Levi cursed his luck today and groaned lowly. The office’s door been kicked harshly by the oh so persistent and crazy woman named Hanji. He gave her the most intimidating glare which it's not working against her because her skull was so thick that the intimidating information cannot reached her shitty brain. She just grinned and walked leisurely toward him. Before she even got a chance to open her mouth, Levi already cut her off by saying, "What do you want, Hanji? Don't you ever learned how to knock and open the door normally like any other people do?"

She tried to open her mouth again but Levi shoved her face and hissed. "Damn, Hanji! You just broke my door!" Levi walked to his office's door and checked the damage. He turned his head, looking directly towards Hanji with his piercing silver and slit eyes. "You better have a good reason to tell me why the hell you're here before I break your precious glasses and force you to eat it."

"Aww Levi! That's hurt!" Hanji whined and rubbed her face. "You don't have to shove my face that hard! Luckily my nose didn't broke!" She massaged her nose and glared at Levi.

“Cursed you and your super human strength.” she grumbled under her breath.

“And you don’t have any super human strength?”

One eyebrow went up and Hanji smiled sheepishly. Levi spared an annoyed glare and said, "And you don't have to kick that hard and broke my damn door, shitty glasses. Now, who's going to fix this damn door?" His eyes turned normal and she laughed a little. She sat on one of the couches in Levi's office and examined the office.

Grey colour walls, three dark crimson couches in the middle of the room plus a small table with it, tablework near the glass window, no pictures of him or his family and friends in the office, a bookshelf beside his tablework, and a vase full of sunflowers on a coffee table near the other glass window that is not far away from his tablework. _'Hmm, still the usual.’_ mused Hanji. She then pointed her gaze towards Levi and started to talk, "Well, Levi...." she began and stopped to breath in some air. Levi noticed that her eyes were full with sparkles and he didn't like that look.

".... I came here to take you out! And get laid!" she said happily. Levi cringed at the sound of her voice. Sure she talked loudly but he wondered how can she talked like she screamed next to his ears? Oh wait.... _Fucking dammit. I hate you, ears._ Yep, he forgot about those incredible hearing thing. Levi walked back to his office desk and sat on the comfy chair.

"Take me out?" Levi asked with his famous bored expression on his face.

"Yeah, Levi! Come on! You're always inside this gloomy office of yours. You need to go out and have a little fun!" Hanji beamed happily while flinging her arms in the air. He sighed, "Hanji, you know that I don't like to go into a club that full of people who are dancing and jumping like a bitch. And also who likes to drink their asses off. You know that I hate crowded place." Levi took one of the paperwork on his table and started to sign his signature on it.

"Ahh!~ Come on, Levi! Never have a fun is not on your rules' list! Your rules only consists about not having a mate, cold as fuck etc…" Hanji whined again and headed towards Levi. She took away the paper from Levi and crumpled it. "Hanji, you stupid!" said Levi and went to grab the thing that near his hand which of course Hanji’s hair. Hanji yelped, "Ow, Levi! That's hurt! You’re going to tear my hair off!" She tried to free her hair from Levi's death grip but it's futile.

Levi hissed, "You stupid shitty glasses. That's my paperwork, not some scribble paper!" Levi tightened his grip on Hanji's hair, making her squirmed. He ignored her pleads instead he glared at her and said, ".... And Hanji, I have fun. I never forget to have fun especially when I kill and torture our enemy. You got that, huh?" Hanji nodded her head vigorously. Pleased by watching she nodded her head numerous time with teary eyes, Levi let her hair off. Hanji sat down on the floor, furiously rubbing her scalp.

Damn, it's hurt.

Grimaced by his sticky hand, he smacked Hanji's head.

"Ow!"

"Oi, glasses. You need to wash your hair properly to keep it clean. Tch, your hair is sticky and it's so gross. I don't know how Moblit can stand you. He must be some kind of a miracle star." Levi took out a pack of wet tissues from inside the drawer and started to clean his hand. He also used a sanitizer to make sure all the germs on his hands were dead.

_'Hmm perfect.'_

"Hmph, what a clean-freak." Hanji said, trying to fix her damage ponytail back. Levi just glared and thrown the bottle at her. She managed to avoid the attack and laughed. After many attempts at fixing her hair went failed, she grunted and let her hair turns to a messy ponytail. She turned her head towards Levi and smiled her trademark maniacal smile. "Come on, Levi! Let's go! It's been a long time we don't spend our time together at the club! It's just Moblit and me this time around."

"Erwin?" Levi raised one of his eyebrow, puzzled by the fact that she didn't said Erwin's name just now. "He said that he got a lot of works he needs to finish it by tonight. Damn that tough guy. I wonder what he eats to get that amount of energy every day. Maybe he drinks like 8 glasses of blood and then a bunch of veggies and then fruits and taking vitamins and such. I hope I can get to make Erwin to be my lab rat for now. Hmm… Maybe I should put something inside his food and experiment on him without he even realises about it.”

Listening to her ramblings on making Erwin as her rat lab almost made Levi felt sorry for him. Almost. As long as it’s not him, he guess…

“Oh! And then, I should take his blood sample-" she looked at her watch and gasped, "Oh shit! It's 10.30 p.m. already! Moblit has been waiting for me like 30 minutes ago!" Hanji started to pace around the room, babbling to herself while asking Levi to just went with her again. He looked at her antics and was sure that a great headache is coming.

"Hanji, stop pacing around before I break your damn legs."

Silence inside the room.

But a laugh that have the same voice as him resonating inside his mind, mocking at him, urging so that he did what he just said seconds ago but Levi mind none to it.

Hanji stopped abruptly and mumbled 'I want my legs as it were now.' Levi looked at her and sighed again. Now, now. How many times did he sighed right now? No fucking idea. "Hanji, just go. I don't want to go and I have somewhere else to go." Standing from the comfy chair, he took his phone and wallet on the table and grabbed his coat on the couch. He then walked out from the office.

"Where do you want to go?" Hanji asked, voice filled with curiosity.

"It's not of your damn business." Cold and simple answer from him managed to make Hanji to shut her mouth.

Leaving Hanji behind, he walked to the elevator and pressed the button. Standing there for a while sure made Levi cursed the elevator for being a shitty slow to reach his floor. Well, floor 24 is sure high but fuck, he didn't care about it. He just wanted the damn elevator here before Hanji changed her mind and asked another questions.

Ding.

Ah, finally! The door opened and Levi stepped inside the tiny moving room. He pressed another button, making the door closed and brought him down to the ground floor. A couple of minutes later, the door opened again with another ding sound, showing that he'd already reached the ground floor. He stepped out from the elevator, taking his car key from his coat pocket and walked straight to his awaiting car at the parking lot.

He didn't know where he wanted to go but the most important thing his brain can think are; _he needs to get out from this building and Hanji, he needs to go to find some fresh air and leave all the damn paper works that Erwin forced him to do._

Little did Levi knew that night was going to change his life,

With a voice chuckled deep inside the darkest part of his mind….

 

 

 

_**\----+--+-+--++++--------+--+----** _

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the ride! Comments and feedback are appreciated! Thank you!
> 
> #giveslovestoyou

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback are welcome here... Tell me how you guys think of this work!
> 
> #giveslovestoyou


End file.
